Fifty Shades of Rey
by akreylo
Summary: In the coldest part of the galaxy, sparks were beginning to fly. A Reylo interrogation room adventure. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The restraints dug into her wrists, the cold metal biting her skin. Her tan skin, used to the sun drenched deserts of Jakku broke out into gooseflesh now exposed to the frigid wasteland she found herself in. Her eyes were blinded with tears, and her vision blurry, but when she looked up, she gasped: there, watching her, clearly enjoying her sufferings was the monster that had haunted her dreams.

"Where am I?" she screamed, "Where are the others?" She began to fight against the restraints.

"I had no need for them," the monster said, his voice warped and distorted, so unnatural that her ears seemed to grate against it. "You are my guest now." He stood up, and began to walk towards her. Her stomach dropped and she began to fight even harder, panicking now, like a bird freshly caged. "Don't be afraid."

Was this a joke? "How can I not be afraid of a creature in a mask," she spat out. The creature pulled off his mask ….

and Rey felt something change. The monster was beautiful. She looked into his eyes and saw pain …. and desire? He reached out towards her and she did not want to resist. It was as if they were the only two beings that existed in the world. He was at her side now, bending forward. His lips brushed her ears. She felt his breath on her neck, hot, burning with a desire so strong that her breath had ceased. Her pulse quickened. She felt herself drawing closely towards him, straining against the bonds that held her … that kept her from being near to him.

The pain that followed was excruciating. He was in her head. She felt him carefully, meticulously, look at every thought she had ever had, watch with awe every memory. It was pain that she had never experienced, but it was beautiful. A sweet, sweet pain.

What was she doing? This sith had taken control, and she had let him. Rage suddenly wracked her frame and she pushed him out so suddenly that he was knocked backwards. Surprise flooded his face, quickly turning to anger.

"You know I can take what I want," he growled, approaching her again. T _ake it all,_ , she thought, but she would never allow him a glimpse into her weakness for him that was growing stronger by the second.

"Oh but I know already," he said, breathing by her neck again. He rose slightly, and their eyes met. "Don't be afraid," he whispered tenderly. "I feel it too." Her body responded before her mind.

Rey felt herself being washed by waves of longing that grew into a tsunami of desire, crashing over her and breaking her rational will. All at once, her body and mind were held together on a foundation of passion. Heat grew within her in a way she did not recognize and this new feeling threatened to overcome her. She pulled at her bonds again, forgetting her longing for freedom or her anger about her captivity. All she wanted was him. He, with his eyes dancing in understanding, carried his lips closer to hers. _Kiss me. Take me,_ she hoped. His two fleshy lips pursed and parted, but stopped just short of her expecting mouth. To her surprise, her captor released just one of her hands from its bondage. With her freedom she explored the soft depths of his lush, black hair. Her hand began to wander and she enjoyed each new patch of skin and firm muscle she found hidden under the layers of black fabric that concealed his precious beauty. His hands also met her body with an electrifying surge of excitement.

Finally, after feeling as if she had been parched for days, his lips met hers with a flood of simultaneous energy and release."Oh Kylo," she moaned. She sat taller in her interrogation chair as she melted into the kiss. _Closer, closer_ was the only mantra she could keep. Opening his eyes to her, he asked, "What do you you want" with such a commanding tone that it sounded more like a statement than a question, prodding her to answer with deep sincerity.

Desire replaced the blood in her veins as she spoke, "I want to know you. I want to know your mind, your body, you ambitions, and everything that brought you right to this moment. I want to feel you and everything you are. _I want to feel the dark side_."


	2. Chapter 2

_Teach me the dark side._ The words rang in Kylo's ears like the sweetest music he had ever heard. Desire welled in his deepest parts like a river threatening to flood its banks — but the desire was tempered with a hesitation. "I don't know how," he whispered.

She looked up at him, still bound, except for one hand, by the restraints. It was as if she could see into his soul. With her free hand, she pulled him towards her. As if sleepwalking, he allowed it, letting their lips meet in a kiss that was so filled with passion that neither could breathe. She broke away from him, then stared into his eyes. "We will learn." she whispered. "We will learn _together_."

The force was so strong that Kylo almost fell backwards, but her hand was steady. The kiss, now resumed, became deeper and he felt lost in the tempest tossed waves. Her hand began to explore his hair, his neck, his back, his waist … "Rey," he breathed out, suddenly, then eased closer and closer towards her. One hand was doing its own exploration now, and one hand unfastened the restraint that bound her other hand.

But she wasn't letting this freed hand wander far. Instead she had found the fastenings of his shirt and was swiftly undoing them. His shirt fell away, revealing a smooth upper body, muscles rippling below the surface of his perfect skin. He broke away, to see her in rapturous wonder.

"How could the dark side have claim on you?" she breathed. "You are the most perfect being I have ever seen." His veins filled with liquid fire. Suddenly, ravenously, as she explored his naked torso, he began to kiss her, then made short work of her tunic, then her leggings … Their hands together marked uncharted territory …

Unsure of how to proceed but refusing to stop, they gave each other just enough time to admire the other's bodies. Rey took a moment to admire the strength of his core and could not help but marvel at each detail under his skin—his chiseled muscles, gorgeous pale skin, and everything she had simply looked over before seemed like the most important sight she had ever seen. Kylo appreciated her delicate skin that wrapped tightly around each curve of her body. Just moments ago, she was protesting in an interrogation chair and spitting in his face, but now she unashamedly wanted him and every sensation he could offer. She was beautiful in her earnestness.

Remembering everything she stood for—the resistance movement, the Skywalkers, everything he hated—Kylo felt his blood begin to boil. He felt something between rage and desire, or maybe a mix of the two, and grasped both of her wrists with one hand as he bound them back into the restraints with the other. The interrogation chair felt cold and hard on her exposed back and legs, but Rey enjoyed the force and strength of his actions in a way that was almost unsettling but also deeply satisfying. She understood that she was his and she wanted to belong to him. From her position of weakness, she looked up into his eyes as he stood over her helpless frame.

"This just makes me need you more," she hissed. Every fiber of his being was on edge. Her body was covered in delicate goosebumps now. He rested a hand on her abdomen possessively, but almost callously.

"What makes you think I will give you what you need?" With this he withdrew his hand, finger by finger. She gasped at the loss. "Kylo," she whispered. "Please."


	3. Chapter 3

The pleading was enough to make his fever for her rise to a boiling point. He kissed her like this day might be the last they would experience in the galaxy, and she kissed him back, her hands still bound. She kissed as if she was experiencing a famine, and he was her respite, her manna from heaven. "Oh Kylo!" she moaned in rapturous song. " He provided the harmony to her melody, his fingers slowly sliding down her body and then all at once exploring inside her, finally finding their place deep within. Filled with an ecstasy so deep and profound that the breath in her lungs all but disappeared, she pushed back against the chair and screamed his name with a guttural cry so moving that the hairs on his arms stood at attention and shivers ran through his entire being.

"Rey," he whispered in her ear, His fingers were still exploring relentlessly. "My sweet, sweet Rey …" his voice trailed off. He moved closer then, up against her thigh, and she felt him straining, wanting her. Immediately. All that was left between them was his leather pants that were barely thick enough to mask his erection that pressed hard against her belly. "Take them off." Rey commanded urgently. Her hands fought the restraints. Quickly, Kylo obeyed and their skin met in a tight, passionate embrace. With nothing now in their way it felt like they could never be close enough to satisfy. Kylo knew what she wanted but he asked her anyway. "Do you …." he began … but regardless of whether or not _she_ admitted, he knew what would come next.

"I want _all of you_ inside of me." she responded with all of her earnestness.

He filled her with himself and began moving up and down, forcing her back against the chair. The sensations filled each of them like exploding fireworks. She wrapped her legs around his back and squeezed with the intensity of someone on their last day in the universe and he was her gravity. For a moment, Rey thought it may be too much and she screamed but he silenced her with her hand and continued his motion. Soon she felt weightless against his sweating body and let go of her control. Her chest heaved for air and she relied on the cold cuffs of the chair to hold her up as she melted into him. Kylo let a deep moan with a final passionate thrust. She moaned with anguish. "Kylo," she cried, "I can't." Never once forsaking him rhythm he whispered next to her ear soothing words. She came, intensely, around him, her body rocked with waves that would not cease their movement. Soon he too had found his rocky rest and entered her quiet shore.

After resting for a moment with his face on her neck, he pulled out and away from her, leaving her to catch her breath.

He pulled out, suddenly.

In her ecstasy, she barely noticed that he had also pulled the map from her. Before she could understand what had happened, the door locked with a painful seal and he was gone.


End file.
